Lincoln March
Lincoln March was a Talon and member of the Court of Owls. Trained to be the only Talon that could match up to the Batman that protected Gotham City, March is one of two Talon's who were ever able to put up a fight against Bruce Wayne, the other being William Cobb. Biography Rumoured Early Life Although Lincoln's early life was entirely uncertain, through deductions it was assumed that Lincoln was the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne, born prematurely due to a car accident. It was further be insinuated that Lincoln, named "Thomas Wayne Jr." was sent to the Willowood House for Children, where he would be visited constantly by the hospitals sponsers, his parents. After their death, Lincoln claimed to have heard of the survival of his older brother, Bruce Wayne. Taken from the Willowood House for Children, the Court of Owls would begin to train Lincoln to become a Talon. When the Batman would arrive, the Court would change their methods and decide to make Lincoln the Talon that could compete against the Caped Crusader. However, Lincoln's life as a Talon would be taken from him after the Court of Owls would take an "Electrum" from Mr. Freeze. The New Talon When the Court of Owls decided to get rid of Batman and take control of Gotham City, Lincoln was selected to become a mayoral candidate, the Court's own personal mayor. The Court allowed for Lincoln to watch William Cobb, the Greatest Talon, kill Bruce Wayne. However, after Cobb accidentally hospitalized Lincoln as well, the politician decided to turn on the Court. When Lincoln heard of the Night of Owls, he put his own name on the assassinations list, took Mr. Freeze's life compound, leave a trail for his "brother" the Batman to find and kill the grouping of the Court of Owls located in Gotham. After killing his former masters, Lincoln discovered the Cluemaster and was impressed by the man's plans for the Gotham Cold War. Lincoln confronted his "brother" at the Willowood House where he explained how he was meant to be a Talon, before explaining the blood relation between the two and challenging the Batman to a fight: "Brother to Brother", "Wayne to Wayne" and "Owl to Bat". The two ended up in a fierce battle, with Bruce refusing to acknowledge Lincoln as his brother. The battle reached the site of a building under construction, where Bruce caused it to collapse over Lincoln, though the insane man promised to return. Given that his first attempt to beat the Batman failed, Lincoln teamed up with the Cluemaster. Together, they recruited Hush, who had been planning on using Jason Bard against Batman. During the Cold War, Lincoln mostly stayed in the shadows, but did make his way to the Batcave to free Hush, whom Batman had captured. Eventually, Cluemaster was about to execute Batman, only for Lincoln to slit his throat and once more engage in battle with Bruce. Injured and once again defeated, Lincoln retreated into the sewers where he was attacked by the Court of Owls and frozen, with plans by the Court to bring him back a hundred years or so. However, Lincoln was awoken much earlier than that due to a plan he had to initiate the Robin War. Given grace if he could deliver to the Court Dick Grayson, the Gray Son of Gotham, March believed the Agent of Spyral to be his salvation. Offering Damian Wayne a place in the Court, Lincoln was soon confronted by Grayson for offering the deal. Attacking Grayson over his former identity, Nightwing, March was quickly dispatched by the former Robin. Just as March desired, the Robin War ended with Grayson joining the Court. Earth 3 In Earth 3, Thomas Wayne Jr. was the first born child of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Loving his younger brother Bruce dearly, yet resenting his parents, Thomas planned with Bruce and the Outsider to kill his parents. After Bruce backed out, Thomas was forced to kill him as well. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Metahuman